yo se que el va a cambiar
by bulmar
Summary: se que esta mas que humillado por que lo haya superado en un momento lo que se veía toda su vida el saiyajin había practicado se que jamás me perdonara si es que nos volvemos a encontrar de seguro que me guardara un gran rencor ,y me odiara por el resto de su vida - las verdaderas razones por las cuales goku no permitio que krillin matara a vegeta - no yaoi


Yo se que el va a cambiar

Estoy tirado en este campo de batalla el también ese saiyajin vaya jamás pensé resultar ser un extraterrestre krillin siempre dijo que yo no era de este mundo quien iba a pensar que iba a ser cierto aun recuerdo cuando aquel que resulto ser mi hermano me dijo que yo era un saiyajin por un momento me sentí feliz de saber que tenia familia que no estaba solo como siempre crei… la verdad era que yo tenia muchos amigos que queria y ellos eran mi familia pero el enterarme que tenia una familia real me lleno de alegría ,por un momento creí que podría gozar la vida con mi hermano que se volveria mi amigo nuestro aliado pasaron tantas buenas cosas por mi cabeza en un segundo sin embargo no duro mucho cuando el me conto lo que hacían… jamás que pensé que alguien tan cercano a mi resultaría ser un asesino el hablaba de todo con normalidad como si ya estuviera acostumbrado hasta parecía que lo disfrutaba yo se que el me quería se le noto en los ojos cuando nege mi nombre kakarotto pero el quería llevarme con el obligarme a matar gente inocente y yo jamás haría eso se llevo a mi hijo ,por suerte picoro me ayudo a luchar contra el ,realmente era muy fuerte me sentí enorgullecido por un rato luego cuando ese rayo me traspaso junto con el sentí por primera vez lo que era morir no era tan malo si no prestabas atención me fui al otro mundo a entrenar con un tal kayosama ya que resulto iba a venir dos saiyajines mas fuertes que raditz eso si que pintaba mal entrene y entrene y volvi a la tierra para cuando nllegaron fue una sorpresa encontrarme con mi hijo había dejado de ser un niñito lloron y mimado … de todos modos lo quería pero sin embargo me alegro verme a mi en el por un segundo vaya tal parece que eran dos saiyajins muy fuertes primero pelee con ese tal nappa que se veía mas fuerte que ese otro chiquitito ,que equivocado estaba el otro resulto ser mucho mas fuerte me costo mucho trabajo debilitarlo si no fuera por yayjirobe que le corto la cola estaría muerto justo ahora pero… ese saiyajin ese que resulto ser el príncipe… era el mejor rival contra el que le había tocado pelear se veía de lejos en sus ojos que era una persona fría endurecida por los males de la vida el notaba como aquel saiyajin por mas grosero y malo que fuera ponía su entusiasmo en cada golpe el siempre había querido un rival asi , que no se diera por vencido , que jamás se rindiera por mas difícil que estuviera la situación ,que aunque estuviera agotado siguiera con la misma voluntad que al principio , quería alguien parecido a el …

Veo como krillin me dice algo no se que respondo sigo pensando pero veo que el saiyajin se mueve trata de ir hacia su nave trata de huir … no lo culpo yo haría lo mismo una cosa es ser valiente y otra tonto veo como krillin toma la catana avanzando hacia el con la intención de matarlo lo pienso una y otra vez yo jamás logre derrotar a vegeta los dos habíamos salido igual de heridos pero nadie había ganado y seria una pena perder un contricante tan admirable como ese en esta situación tan injusta veo que ya esta por hacerlo – detente krillin – grito un poco desesperado – no lo hagas dejalo ir – digo al final tanto como el saiyajiin como krillin están mas que sorprendidos el saiyajin mas aun se ve que no entiende por que lo hago, vaya ni yo lo se, será que me siento un poco identificado?… no creo el pelea casi igual que yo hasta podría jurar que si no fuera uno de los malos y nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias creo que seriamos muy buenos amigos … si alguien me escuchara pensaría que estoy loco pero con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a conocer a los enemigos por los golpes y se que es alguien muy orgulloso muy malo también …

-ppp .. pero goku – dijo krillin sin salir del asombro igual que el saiyajin

- yo … - no se que decirle asi que digo algo de la verdad – yo quiero volver a pelear con el – digo feliz krillin no me entiende - por favor krillin cúmpleme uno de mis caprichos – le digo veo como me sonríe

-esta bien goku tu siempre salvas a todo pero estas loco ,aun asi te puedo conceder un capricho- gijo krillin dejándolo huir se que esta mas que humillado por que lo haya superado en un momento lo que se veía toda su vida el saiyajin había practicado se que jamás me perdonara si es que nos volvemos a encontrar de seguro que me guardara un gran rencor ,y me odiara por el resto de su vida ,veo como se marcha en su nave y me mira con odio y duda mientras despega ,se ve que volverá para cobrar venganza debo entrenar para eso ,talvez me odie por mucho tiempo y sea muy grosero conmigo muy malo también y sin duda no dejara ese estúpido orgullo de lado … pero no me importa porque

– yo se que el va a cambiar


End file.
